1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling fuel injection starting timing in an electronically controlled engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese patent application No. 52270/80 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 148636/81) this applicant described an electronically controlled engine in which mixture in a combustion chamber is stratified to form vortex control in the combustion chamber while distributing rich fuel mixture to the upper portion of the combustion chamber, i.e., near the ignition plug, in firing for stabilizing combustion and improving efficiency of fuel consumption and purification of exhaust gas while keeping the mixture lean as a whole. This prior application disclosed that fuel injection stopping timing is figured out as a function of rotational speed N of an engine, and fuel injection starting timing .theta. is defined according to the calculated fuel injection finishing timing .tau..sub.end and the ratio of intake air flow Q to N, i.e., Q/N. However, in such a system for establishing N, the fuel injection starting timing so established did not satisfactorily provide stratification of the mixture.